The Broken Piece
by love-jonasxx
Summary: Sequel to The Missing Piece! The summer is ending but not before Mitchie is wisked away to some mysterious location to work on her music. Surprise! Connect 3 is there! But all is not perfect in the world of Smitchie...
1. The Leaving

**the next segment of my story is ready!! WOO! sequel to _Missing Piece_. im not sure you have to read the first one to completely understand this, but it may help. its really straight forward. =] hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One: The Leaving**

**Thursday – 3:33pm**

"Two days and counting," sighed Mitchie Jordan, making another large green X on her calendar.

"What are you sighing about?" asked her best friend – Caitlyn Connor – flopping down onto Mitchie's bed which was piled high with clothes.

Mitchie shrieked. "CC, you know better than to scare me like that! And I'm trying to organize my clothes here!"

"What clothes?" snickered Caitlyn. "Didn't I tell you we needed to go shopping before you freaking went on tour!? You're going to look like a bum next to the boys. And I'm sorry I scared you. I forgot how fidgety you are these days."

Mitchie's heart continued to race, was she ever going to get better? "It's okay; I'm trying to not think about that, both of those things actually."

"Oh, Mo. That's why you were sighing weren't you?"

Ignoring her friend, she paused by the window and shuddered, it would never go away. Mitchie continued to wander around her room aimlessly throwing random items into a pile on her floor. Three completely bare suitcases lay open on the ground just asking her to have clothes put in them.

"Yeah, it was," she finally said, she had never been able to lie to CC. "I just don't know what to do. It's going to be so awkward being around him. After everything that's happened, I just don't know if I can handle it. Plus with all the others things, I just don't know if I can go through all of that again."

Caitlyn forced Mitchie to sit down. "Listen to me very closely. You are Mitchie Jordan. You are about to go on tour for the first time in your life. People are already in love with you and they barely even know you. You have an amazing voice. You are so strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. You can get passed this. You have too. You are going to be ready this time, and you are going to be so great. You are going on tour, and that is final."

"And the Queen has spoken," giggled the third part of their group, Lola Tanner, upon entering the room. A small scream escaped her as she looked around the room. "Good thing I came over. It looks like your going to need some serious help."

That ended the conversation with Caitlyn. Lola scoured every part of Mitchie's room making sure she hadn't forgotten to pack anything important. Caitlyn would occasionally throw Mo worried glances which Mo replied by giving her a huge fake smile and would continue to twirl her hair. She knew that CC could see right through her, but what was the point anyway. No matter what she, Mitchie Jordan, would be leaving Passaic, New Jersey to go on tour with her ex-boyfriend and brothers.

Sounds like a real hell of a party doesn't it.

**

* * *

**

Friday – 8:19pm

"So in honor of you leaving us forever," Caitlyn started dramatically, "Lo and I decided we wanted to make you something special. Just so you won't ever forget us."

Mitchie was touched. She didn't expect them to give or make her anything. "You guys seriously think I could ever forget you? You're a bunch of crazies."

Lola rolled her dark brown eyes. "We hope you won't now that you're going to become an international pop star. Just remember all the little people when you're big and famous."

Mitchie hit her friend. "And you always call me dramatic."

Caitlyn ceased their taunts by placing a present in front of Mitchie. Mitchie's green eyes gazed over the snowflake wrapping paper. Water threatened to spill from her eyes just by looking at the present. She had become some sort of a cry baby in the past couple days.

"Open it!"

"Now!"

Obeying the commands of her friends, Mitchie tore open the paper. A rather large scrapbook fell to the ground. She picked it up tentatively. The cover consisted of millions of clippings from magazines. Words like friends, love, happiness, laughter, even consistency [Mitchie didn't know exactly what that one was for] were plastered all over the cover. The tears were coming now, and she hadn't even opened the book yet.

"Mitchie, you are not allowed to cry!" demanded Caitlyn, reaching to her own eye to brush away a loose tear.

Mitchie let out a sob. "I can't help it. I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Lola being the person that she is said, "Stop crying! I hate crying, it makes me look deathly ill. Plus, we will talk to you everyday. It will be like your still here with us."

"But what about CC, she is going to be the only one at school this year," said Mo. "I feel so bad for abandoning you."

"You can't help that. I'm a year younger than you. It was going to happen one way or another," she said.

Mitchie hung her head, allowing a couple tears to drop onto her present. "I guess so."

"Please open it now!" exclaimed Lola, excitement evident in her voice.

Mitchie flipped through the scrapbook, taking five minutes on every page to make sure she saw everything. There was a page of her. There was a page of Lola. There was a page of Caitlyn. There was even a page dedicated to her mother – this brought the water works again. There were pages for their crazy nights and dances. Prom had two whole pages for themselves. Mitchie's heart constricted when she saw Shane's face. It was one of him singing to her at Prom. She touched the picture tenderly. God, she missed him.

She forced herself to turn the page. But the next page was met graduation. Somehow, Caitlyn and Lola managed to capture their first kiss – those little sneaks. They were good. Shane looked so happy, so perfect. Forcing herself again to move away from the page, she flipped and found herself staring down at millions of pictures of Shane and her from the summer – the good part that is.

The conclusion of the book was a huge picture of the three of them – all cheesing at the camera. There were two letters on the last two pages of the book. Mitchie began to read them but was stopped by Lola.

"Read them later," she said quickly. "I don't think I could handle those right now."

Mitchie smiled widely. "This is so perfect!" she cried, wrapping her best friends into an airtight hug.

"We're glad you liked it," Caitlyn said, strained for air.

"It took for freaking ever, so you should like it," Lo said appreciatively.

"When did you start this?" asked Mitchie, flipping through the pages again.

Caitlyn and Lola glanced at each other. "I don't even remember. Not too long after Prom and graduation. We worked almost every weekend on it at the beginning of summer when you were hanging out with –"

"It's okay, you can say his name. I'm going to have to work with him for a really long time, might as well get used to using his name again," Mitchie said quickly.

A comfortable silence settled around the three. Caitlyn reached for the bowl of assorted munchies in the middle of them. Lola strummed her fingers on the floor to a tune that was rolling through her head. These were her best friends. Mitchie couldn't help but feel she was really abandoning them here. She was leaving them. How were they ever going to forgive her?

"How are you feeling?" wondered Caitlyn sincerely, taking a bite of chocolate.

Mitchie knew what she was really asking and chose to ignore it. "At the moment, I'm okay. Nervous and a little excited."

"You know what I mean," prodded Caitlyn eyeing her best friend.

She gulped. "I'm doing good, making progress."

"Progress my ass," muttered Lo.

"Since when have you become such a cynic?" asked Mitchie.

Lo rearranged herself so that she was completely facing Mitchie now. "Mo, this is the most freaked out I've ever seen you in my life. And you've been through some really tough things. But this, this is really killing you inside."

Mitchie hung her head sadly. Lola was right but she would never admit it. "No it's not. I rarely ever think of it or him anymore. It's completely escaped my mind."

"I'm not buying any of this," her blond friend said, an intense stare on her face. "But since you're leaving tomorrow I'm going to let it slide."

"So, wanna play a game?" asked Caitlyn, steering the conversation away from Mitchie's problems.

"A game, what game?" Mitchie asked eagerly, happy to have the spotlight off her.

"Hmm, let's play truth or dare," giggled CC.

"That is so middle school!" proclaimed Lola lazily.

"You know you wanna play Lo," laughed Mitchie. "You used to love this game."

"Yeah, when I was ten. Oh well, I'm going first. Mitchie, truth or dare?"

"Are we starting off with easy ones first?" she questioned.

Caitlyn nodded.

"Dare," said Mo quickly.

An evil grin formed on Lola's face. "Hmm, feeling daredevilish tonight are we?"

Mitchie nodded, already regretting her decision.

"Open your window and shout to the world 'I LOVE DIRTY UNDERWEAR!'" smirked Lola triumphantly; there was no way Mitchie would do it.

Giving Lo a hard stare, Mitchie stood up sturdily and crossed her room to the window. She hesitantly eyed the window, scared that something might jump out at her. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the top part down and yelled, "I LOVE DIRTY UNDERWEAR!"

Her friends collapsed with laughter as Mitchie sprinted back to their circle. "That was so freaking funny!" cried Lola, tears of laughter falling from her eyes.

"Your turn CC, truth or dare?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn thought for a moment. "Truth."

"When was the last time you shaved?"

Guiltily, CC answered, "Two weeks."

"Sick!" screamed Mitchie and Lola at the same time, backing away from their furry friend.

"Oh come on, like you've never gone that long before," CC said, defending herself. "Okay Lo, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go two weeks without shaving," she said, a look of victory on her face.

Lola narrowed her dark eyes at Caitlyn. "Fine."

"I will be checking up on your progress," laughed Caitlyn.

She groaned and turned to Mitchie. "Round one has ended. Everyone passed. Now the questions get more personal and the dares get more intense. Mo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Are you still in love with Shane Gray?"

* * *

**you know i love to keep you hanging?? =]**

**are you confused?! its okay if you are. it may have been confusing. if you have any questions just ask me! hopefully i will be able to clear up some of the craziness. so good?? i know its probably not what you expected but hey. im starting off in a different direction. **

**so be some lovely dearies and review and tell me what you think. =] the more reviews the faster i update. WHOOP WHOOP!**


	2. The Lonely

**YEAHHH!!! well i got the internet back. =] but im still without all my stories but im trying to not worry about that right now. theres better things to worry about than my stories. =\ oh well. heres your chapter for all you wonderful fans who review and alert and favoritise my story!! i love you all sooooo much. and thanks for waiting out these couple days with me. hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. now enjoy. =]**

**Chapter Two: The Lonely**

**Saturday – 5:32am**

The alarm on her phone chimed annoyingly. She reached across Caitlyn, grabbed the phone, and ceased the noise. The message on her phone read: _Time for Tour_! A momentary smile graced her face, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

Time for Tour also meant Time for Seeing Shane, which didn't exactly top her list at the moment. Actually, that was sort of a lie. She was dying to see Shane. It was everything after the fact of seeing him that she didn't want to deal with.

She sighed, she could dwell on those thoughts later – later meaning probably, hopefully never.

"Caitlyn," she roused, shaking her sleepy friend from her content slumber. "CC, time to get up and at them!"

"No," groaned CC. "It's too goddamn early."

"Up, up, up!" sang Mitchie rolling over Caitlyn to shake Lola. "Come on you lazy bones! We need to get moving!"

"How can you be so chipper in the morning?" moaned Caitlyn, angrily.

Mitchie shrugged happily. An idea formed in her mind as she devilishly looked at her window. In two swift movements she threw back her dark blue curtains and screamed. For one long second, Mitchie could have sworn she'd seen a face staring back at her. She blinked and it was gone.

"What's wrong, Mo?" asked Lo sleepily.

"N-nothing. I thought I saw something," she said softly. "Hurry up you two! Dad promised us breakfast if we are ready by six!"

The mention of food brought Lo to her feet in a hurry. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Mitchie chuckled awkwardly; her heart was still beating out of control.

_Calm yourself_.

"You okay Mo? You look like you've seen a ghost," stated Caitlyn, rising from the floor.

"I'm perfect," she said unconvincingly, making laps around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Caitlyn eyed her friend curiously but didn't press the matter. "You all ready?"

"Yup. I finished packing like three days ago. I'm just doing one more round to make sure I didn't forget anything I wanted to bring with me. Other than that I need to grab my toothbrush and change into traveling clothes."

"Traveling clothes," giggled Caitlyn. "You sound British."

"Why thank you madam," she replied in an awful fake British accent. "We must get to the buggy in the garage. The horses wait!"

Caitlyn doubled over in laughter. "Oh, I'm going to miss you Mo."

"It's not time for sappy goodbyes yet," advised Mitchie picking up a stray book. "Breakfast time!"

"Yeah!" screamed Caitlyn rushing out of the room.

Mitchie took on last thorough look around her room since birth. Flashes of all the memories rushed through her mind: happy and sad. She closed the door, not before one lone tear dripped down her cheek.

This part of her life was ending.

Another was about to begin.

* * *

7:05am

It was almost time.

The air held a sense of longing and sadness. No one wanted to be the first to acknowledge what was about to happen for that would make it even more real.

Mitchie stood a good distance away from the metal detectors that would separate her from her normal life – everything she ever knew and loved. Damn airports for not allowing non-boarders to come back to the gates with her.

She turned to face her friends and Dad. Tears flowed from Lola's eyes steadily while Caitlyn looked on the verge of breaking down on the floor and sobbing.

"You two suck," scolded Mitchie becoming choked up herself. "You're not supposed to cry!"

"I can't help it," bawled Lo, pulling Mitchie into a breath destroying hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. I can't imagine being in Jersey without you. You have to talk to us at least once a week."

"Weekly three-way?" suggested Caitlyn sadly.

"I like," agreed Mitchie, enveloping her two best friends.

The three didn't move for what seemed like hours. The moment was going to end too soon and none of them wanted that to happen. They didn't want this to end.

"Call us if you ever need to escape the fame and talk to some normal, boring people," informed Lo, using her hand to brush away some tears.

"Don't forget about us," reminded CC.

"I could never forget you two," sighed Mitchie full out hysterical crying now – like the heaving and the body shaking and the snot running and the hiccupping type. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too." Her friends finally broke apart, letting Mitchie face her father.

"Daddy," cried Mitchie, opening her arms to him.

"Good luck Mo. I know you will do amazing things. Keep your head level. Don't get caught up in stupid petty drama. You're so much better than that. And don't forget where you came from. Never forget that – ever."

"I don't Daddy," sobbed Mitchie, burying her face in his comforting shoulder.

"I love you baby girl," he whispered into her hair. "It's time for you to go."

"I love you too. Thanks for everything. You're the best Dad ever."

She took a moment to compose herself and admired the three most important people in her life; Lola's ever present makeup was smeared all over her face, Caitlyn was holding a hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs, and her father looked sadder than ever before – that is what killed Mitchie the most. A mental picture snapped in her mind of them. She would never forget them; her family, her roots, her friends, her life.

"Bye, for now," she said as an after thought.

With one final wave, Mitchie turned and walked through the metal detectors. She glanced back, tears impairing her vision, and saw them still standing there. They waved one last time and left.

A sob gurgled in her throat. The airport patroller looked at her oddly yet sympathetically. She grabbed her bag from the table and set off on the next chapter of her life – whether she was ready for it or not.

* * *

**7:47am**

"First Class now boarding flight 109 to Los Angeles, please board swiftly yet slowly," the chipper voice of the flight attendant rang through the gate area.

Mitchie rose from her seat and fell into line behind all the other First Classers. After she had left her family Mitchie cried for a good ten solid minutes in a bathroom stall. Knowing that she wouldn't see them for months hit her and made her cry for another five. Once she used all the tears in her body, she washed her face, didn't even bother with makeup she was probably going to cry again anyway, and proceeded to wait for her plane.

All the people in front of her looked to be at least thirty years old and older. She had told Carl, her new manager/agent, that she would be fine in Coach but he insisted she ride First Class. '_You need to get used to being pampered,_' he said over the phone. And that was the end of that conversation.

"Ticket Miss," smiled the attendant behind the counter.

Mitchie held out her slip of paper so she could scan it.

"Have a wonderful flight!"

She nodded weakly, following another passenger through the roaring walkway. The whole walkway wobbled every time a huge gust of wind hit it scaring Mitchie senseless. She heard Caitlyn say in her mind, _"Of course you would be afraid of the walkway to the plane and not the plane. Idiot." _Just thinking this made her feel so much better. She knew Caitlyn's voice would always be programmed into her mind, and it would always come up when she was thinking or doing something stupid or irresponsible.

The huge door to the plane loomed closer. Mitchie was behind two passengers. She glanced around waiting for them to board and spotted the crack between the plane door and the walkway. She shivered; it looked like a really long fall.

_You're so weird!_ Was what Caitlyn would be yelling at her right now. Mitchie laughed softly to herself, thinking that it was funny.

"Miss?" the hostess interrupted. "You're ticket?"

Mitchie handed her the papers.

"Seat 5C, Miss Jordan," smiled the lady. "I hope you have an excellent trip with American Airlines."

She briefly smiled at the lady. That quickly disappeared once she boarded the plane and searched for her seat. It didn't take long for her to find her seat. It was one of about twenty, very simple. Although she didn't want too, Mitchie had to admit that flying First Class was going to be an experience.

Her seat was by a window towards the back of the First Class cabin – perfect. She loved to gaze out at the clouds while on a plane. She noted that each seat was spaced far enough apart so she wouldn't have to deal with awkward small talk from funky riders.

She settled into her plush white chair feeling some of her nerves and anxiety slip away. Rummaging through her one carry-on bag, Mitchie found her lyrics notebook and new IPod ITouch – gift from her agent.

About thirty minutes later, the plane ascended into the brightening sky at top speed. Mitchie waited until the pilot allowed them to use their electronics and instantly turned up her music to drown out the roar of the plane and people. She opened her book of lyrics and stared at the current song she was working on.

_I miss you._

_I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while_

Mitchie tapped her chin with a pencil, staring out at the sky for some sort of inspiration. She was working on a song dedicated to her mom, fitting isn't it?

Someone tapped on her shoulder startling her. She looked from the window to see a young woman with flaming red hair smiling so widely at her she wondered if her cheeks might break. Mitchie popped her ear bud out.

"Hello Miss Jordan, could I get you anything that would make your flight more comfortable?" she asked too brightly, her white teeth blinding me.

"No thank you."

White Teeth walked away and Mitchie caught a glimpse of someone she never expected to see – or ever wanted to see again. But then she blinked and they were gone.

* * *

**not a cliffhanger this time!! and i must say this is one of my more depressing chapters, definitely not one of my favorites. i hated writing saying goodbye to caitlyn lo and daddy. have no fear! that is not the last you will see or hear from them. thanks again for being so patient!! now be some wonderful dearies and review and tell me what you think!!**

**love youu!!**


	3. The Ocean

**so its been forever. but my computer died again and now its all better!! all my files are back and im happier than ever. =] im sorry its been forever but hopefully you like it. =]**

**Chapter Three:**** The Ocean**

**Saturday – 12:41pm **

The plane finally touched solid ground. Mitchie sighed gratefully, happy to be out of the endless sky. Not that she didn't like flying; she just felt more secure and safe when her feet were on firm land.

Mitchie fell into the crowd filtering through the busy airport. She followed the people she recognized from the plane. They wound their way expertly through the enormous LAX airport.

Los Angeles.

She couldn't believe she was actually in LA – the career making capital of the world. The only reason she was in LA was because the boys were finishing up some business here, and then they would all move to somewhere [they had not yet told her exactly where] quieter to work on music. The tour would start towards Halloween and will run until the next summer. The thought up having to actually be ready to perform in less than four months scared her senseless. She didn't know if she was ready for all this. It was all happening too fast.

"Stop it," Mitchie muttered to herself. She had to stop these negative thoughts or she would never get anywhere.

"Mitchie Jordan?" a young girl of four asked, tugging on Mitchie's pant leg. The little girl's bright blond curls framed her petite, freckled face accentuating her big blue eyes.

Her mother ran up behind her. "I'm so sorry Miss. She insisted she knew you. Come on Emma, leave this young lady alone."

"It's okay," Mitchie said smiling, bending down to look Emma in the eyes. "She's not bothering me at all."

"Mitchie Jordan," Emma said again, more excited than before.

"Yes Emma?" giggled Mo.

"Could I have your autograph?" she asked, clasping her small hands together.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything for you to sign," Mitchie said sadly.

A big smile appeared on Emma's face. She reached into her pink bag on the ground extracting a paper and pen a minute later. "Here," Emma said excitedly.

Mitchie stared at the blown up picture of her face in shock. People already had pictures of her? That is crazy. Mitchie quickly scrawled a message to Emma in the corner of her picture. She handed it back to an overly anxious four year old.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Emma, jumping into Mo's arms unexpectedly.

Mitchie hugged the little girl back, shock still apparent on her face. "No thank you, Emma."

"Tell Shane I said hello," she said shyly. "And Mitchie, you're my favorite by the way. Shh, don't tell any of the boys I said that."

Making a cross over her lips, Mitchie nodded. "I won't tell them anything."

Emma flounced back to her mother, a new spring in her step. "Bye Mitchie Jordan!"

"Bye Emma!"

Emma's mother pulled her along, not once looking at Mitchie. This didn't bother her, it was the fact that some little four year old girl had noticed her in this humongous airport, which she'd only been in for about five minutes, and asked for her autograph. Now that was mind-blowing to her.

With a new spring in her step too, Mitchie continued not caring if she was getting completely lost or not. Her day was already looking up. For that brief moment, Emma made her forget about all the loneliness and displacement she felt about leaving her home and friends; and also the dawning moment of when she would finally see him again.

All the recent confidence quickly subsided. Her shoulders slouched in a defeated way.

"Miss Jordan?" a deep voice asked.

She stopped abruptly, not daring to turn. Her first thought was to run, but that plan was thrown down when the voice grabbed onto her shoulder.

She spun around to see an elderly man in a black tux. "I'm your chauffer, Gerald. Follow me; we already have your bags."

Feeling stupid for mentally freaking out, Mitchie nodded silently.

"Did you have a good flight?" he asked nicely.

"It was good, very relaxing," Mitchie answered, warming up to Gerald already.

He smiled and his deep gray eyes crinkled together. White hair spilled out from underneath his black cap. "That's excellent."

"Where are we going?" Mitchie finally asked as she stepped into the limo.

Gerald cleared his throat. "I've been advised not to tell you, but I will say it's quite a ways away."

"I thought I was staying in LA for the night?"

"Change of plans, the boys finished up today which means it's a go for the other location," Gerald said. "I would recommend a good sleep Miss."

"Just call me Mo," she told him, settling into her seat.

Gerald closed the door with a smile-nod.

**

* * *

**

7:09pm

_Darkness surrounded her. She looked right and left down the alley, searching for something, anything, that would help her. A whistle quickened her pulse. She pushed herself faster, deciding the left was the best way she could go. The sound of her feet slapping against the concrete rang throughout the deserted alley – damn those echoing walls._

_A new sound interrupted her thoughts – a soft chuckling. Angry tears welled in her tired brown eyes. She picked the worst night to go on a walk. He just had to have some big important thing tomorrow so he couldn't come with her – ridiculous. Another pair of feet echoed off the concrete sending her sprinting down the dark alley way. The other feet were faster, and they were closing space with every step. She kept pushing herself although there seemed to be no end to this alley – or this nightmare at that. When was she going to walk up and figure out this was all in her head?_

_A voice broke out into the stillness, stopping her in her tracks._

"_I knew I would find you."_

Mitchie awoke suddenly falling out of the leather seat. She quickly took in her surroundings of the limo and sighed thankfully. "Just a nightmare," she whispered to herself.

"You okay back there Mo?" Gerald asked, the window that usually blocked the driver from the occupants was down and he was glancing at her with worry.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just had a nightmare," she said, trying to brush off the feeling the dream gave her.

Gerald nodded and the window started to roll up.

"Leave it," she instructed moving to the seat closest to him. "Where are we?"

"We are ten minutes away from where we are supposed to be," he smiled, taking a left onto another road.

Mitchie stared out the windshield taking in the sight before her. Up ahead, a huge body of water lapped up against the shore spraying white foam everywhere. The sun was slowly descending into the ocean spreading colors of orange, yellow, and red across the calm water. A few people ran along the beach enjoying the last moments of light.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, as Gerald took a right and the sea moved to the left window.

"You ever been to the ocean?"

"Only the Atlantic and I saw it at a distance. It's not nearly as pretty as this," she said gazing at the cobalt blue water with admiration.

"The Pacific is one of the prettiest oceans we have," he said informatively.

"Am I going to live by the ocean?" asked Mo curiously.

Gerald glanced at her knowing what she was up to. "You may."

Excitement leapt in her stomach. The ocean would take her mind off things giving her the space and comfort she needed to write her music. "So Gerald, have you been the chauffer for Connect 3 for a long time?"

"I have been, yes. But now I am yours, hopefully you won't be as demanding as the boys."

Mitchie laughed guessing that Gerald was talking about him – he was very demanding at points but she liked to think she changed that about him. Well, she had changed that about him until…

"Could I sit up there with you?" asked Mitchie, her eyes shooting to the open passenger's seat.

Gerald looked confused, never having been asked this question before. "I, uh, I don't know?"

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone if you won't. I would be able to see the sights a lot better this way," pleaded Mitchie.

He cracked, no one could say no to Mitchie's puppy dog face. "Oh, alright. Be careful," he advised, but Mo was too fast for him. She was already buckling herself into the seat, eyes glued to her new surroundings.

"There are palm trees here!" exclaimed Mitchie, literally bouncing up and down in her seat.

Gerald chuckled at her antics. "You're enthusiasm is refreshing. I can see why the label picked you up."

She felt herself blush. "Thank you. You're going to be my number one fan right?"

"Why of course!" he agreed enthusiastically. "I will be your oldest fan."

"I wasn't going to go there but since you did, you are probably right!" laughed Mitchie, enjoying the company of Gerald more every minute.

He turned the car onto a newer road driving under a sign labeled '_Camp Rock_'. The wooden sign waved precariously in the gentle breeze. Mitchie rolled down the window letting the scents of this new place overtake her.

"So, we're staying at a camp?" guessed Mo.

"Not exactly," chuckled Gerald. "We will be there in just a minute, you will see."

Gerald turned onto another road – gravel this time – and continued for another mile. Mitchie watched the vast amount of trees and palm trees quickly thin out. In a clearing up ahead, a few more cars sat idle. The boys' tour bus rested off to the side.

Her excitement climbed, she was almost there. Gerald drove slowly into the parking lot and cut off the car. Mitchie glanced around. "Wait, were not seriously sleeping outside are we?"

"No, no, no," laughed Gerald. "We have to walk there."

Mitchie nodded, throwing open the door and stepping onto this unknown dirt for the first time. An intense wave of salt water passed through her nose and mouth. She squealed jumping up and down excitedly.

"You're supposed to let me open the door," he joked.

"Sorry, I guess I'll have to get used to that," apologized Mitchie, walking to the trunk.

"I got them," Gerald said, struggling to handle her two small suitcases.

"I can help," she said. "I'm not completely helpless."

Gerald smiled at her kindly. "Follow me to your new home Mo."

* * *

**want an update?! =] review and ill make sure it gets up soon! questions?? just ask. ill make sure to answer them.**

**thanks for reading.**


	4. The Moon

**yeahhh new chapter!! thanks for the reviews =] you guys rock! no blabbing this time. right to the story....**

**Chapter Four:**** The Moon**

**Saturday – 7:32pm**

Through the dimming sunlight Mitchie could see the ocean off in the distance. A thrill of excitement pulsed through her body, they were getting close and she knew it. Gerald guided her along a stone path encased by palm trees. She reached out a hand to touch the trunk of the tree.

"Not too much longer," Gerald called; he was a couple feet ahead of her now.

Mitchie pushed through the distractions and lulls of the new land and caught back up to Gerald. He stopped abruptly.

"We're here!" he exclaimed softly.

Peering around his shoulder, her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. Appearing from nowhere was a huge mansion style beach house. The withered wood looked perfectly aged, almost as if it had been in this hiding spot forever. Light spread across the newly discovered sand [Mitchie grabbed a handful of it and threw it in the air] giving off a beautiful effect.

"Would you like to go in?" asked Gerald standing at the foot of the stairs.

Mitchie nodded eagerly, then paused. Once she entered the house there was no go backs. The next decision she would make would change her life forever – in more ways than just one. Gathering all the confidence she could, Mitchie climbed the steps to her new home.

Gerald opened the door for her which she graciously accepted. An immediate smell of chocolate chip cookies enveloped her. No more than two seconds passed before Mitchie was being bombarded by bodies.

"Mo!" shouted Nate, crashing upon her with force that should never be experienced by people.

Jason followed his younger brother's example and bear hugged her small body. Mitchie gasped for breath once they finally decided they'd had enough.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Same here," she said breathlessly, silently searching the room. "What's that amazing smell?"

"Mom is making you chocolate chip cookies," Nate said pulling her along. "She knew they were your favorite."

"That is too nice of her."

"It's so good to have you back Mo," said Angela, the boys' mother, crossing through the kitchen to give Mitchie a hug.

"Thank you, it's good to be back," Mitchie said uncertainly, patting Angela awkwardly on the back.

Angela's eyes looked sympathetic. "Chocolate chip cookie? I heard they were your favorite."

She smiled taking a warm cookie off the tray. "They are delicious."

"Jason, Nate, why don't you show Mitchie to her room."

"Can do Mom," replied Nate, picking up Mitchie's bags.

Now that she had a moment Mitchie scoped out the beach house. Every room seemed bright and open which she loved. Nate and Jason took her up a spiral staircase – really cool – to the second floor. The hallways were covered with pictures of the boys growing up which gave her to think that this was another one of their homes. An assortment of shells were scattered in places giving everything a nice touch.

"This one is yours," Jason announced stopping at the last door on the hallway.

Nate clicked opened the door and let Mitchie in. She gasped. "You like?" asked Nate setting her bags down on the floor.

She spun around her room and landed on the softest bed ever. "It's perfect."

"Good," said Jason. "We will let you be, I'm sure you're tired."

"We aren't working or anything yet tomorrow, so you can sleep in as late as you want," added Nate. "We are having fun tomorrow."

"Good, thank you boys," she said tiredly, all she wanted was to be alone right now.

Jason pulled Nate out of the room and shut the door behind them. As the door clicked shut Mitchie screamed to herself softly. She was here in, oh yeah she still didn't know where, but it did have an ocean and that's all that mattered.

The one thing that was plaguing her mind though was the fact that he wasn't here. Or he was here and he didn't make the effort to come greet her. She can understand if he didn't want to see her, it was her choice to not see him anymore. Running a hand through her unkempt hair, Mitchie sighed. The excitement was slowly draining from her.

She understood that he was probably still mad at her but at least make an appearance. She wanted to see him so bad. Being away from him for so long was doing things to her, but it wouldn't matter if she saw him anyway. It's not like they were still together. He was probably with some other girl now. Just the thought of him being with someone else made her sick. He wouldn't do that, would he?

Someone knocked on the door. Mitchie held her breath. "You all settled in dear?" Angela. The boys' mother poked her head into the room. "Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?"

"No thank you Ang, I'm actually going to take a shower and get some sleep. I'm really tired."

"You have your very own bathroom," she said, pointing to a door on the right of the room. "We figured you would like your privacy in the bathroom."

"Thank you," whispered Mitchie. "You have no idea how perfect this all is. Thank you so much for making it happen."

"Hey, were not the ones with the voice, that is you," smiled Angela shutting the door quietly.

The voice. That's what he always referred to her as. One tear trickled out of her brown eye. She wished he would just show up and make everything better.

**

* * *

**

11:19pm

_A voice broke out into the stillness, stopping her in her tracks._

"_I knew I would find you."_

_She choked back her response knowing it wouldn't help her if she retaliated. She slowed down to a brisk walk. He was close now; there was no use in running anymore._

"_Not going to talk to me are you?" he said smugly._

_She kept her head straight not daring to turn and look. Just ignore him and he will go away. A light was blinking in the distance. She wasn't far from the road now. About three hundred more yards and she would be near people. They would be able to hear her scream. If only she could get there._

_Without a second thought, she broke out into a sprint. She focused on the light hoping it would bring her to safety. The feet behind her sped up. He was chasing._

"_Come back here!"_

_She didn't turn. The light was getting closer by the second. She could almost make out a car passing the alley. She was almost there. Then, two hands clasped around her shoulders stopping her from moving any further._

Mitchie jumped awake banging her head on the desk. A piece of paper stuck to her forehead. _Don't Forget_ – fitting. She reread the new song she was working on before she fell asleep and had that god-awful nightmare.

"Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget, did you forget, about me?" she whispered to herself. "In remembrance of him."

She laughed sickeningly, just fitting. She stretched her arms over her head, her stomach growling loudly. After showering she had the urge to write a song, and so she did. Then she completely forgot about dinner and that one chocolate chip cookie she ate when she arrived wasn't cutting it. A trip to the kitchen was in need.

Pushing herself up from the desk and exiting her room, she crept quietly down the hall and stairs as not to disturb the peacefully resting house. Although all lights were out, the bright moon lit a path for her. She paused at a window to ogle at the moon. It looked so beautiful and at peace sitting up there in the darkened sky. How easy it was to be the moon. Sometimes she wished life could be as simple and easy as the moon, just being able to be and not having to worry about pleasing everyone at once since everyone knew the moon would be there without fault, every night.

Two more steps and she was in the kitchen. She flipped a light on and almost had a heart attack. Sitting across the counter, eating a bowl of cereal, was none other than Shane Gray. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Mitchie gripped the end of the counter to steady herself.

Shane stared at her. His stare penetrated her and she knew he could see right through her. He had always been able to do that, and she hated it. Now that she finally saw him she didn't know what to say or do.

"Uh, hey," she muttered, the first to break the unhealthy silence.

Tension clung to her body making it impossible for her to breathe right. It didn't help that Shane looked ridiculously delicious – even at night with his hair all mussed up from sleep and rumpled boxers and a tee. God, she had missed looking at him. He could still take her breath away.

"Hi," he said stiffly. "When did you get in?"

A question, that was a starter. "Around eight."

He returned to his bowl. "That's cool.

_Where were you! Why didn't you come greet me like the rest of your family did? Why did you have to act like an ass?_ She wanted to scream at him, but then she remembered and kept silent.

"How was business in LA?" she tried, opening the fridge just to give her something to do other than look at him.

"Business as always," he replied. "How was your flight?"

"Good, I slept most of the way."

He looked at her again. "Looks like you need some more."

Mitchie gaped at him. Did he seriously just say that to her? What did she even say back to that? Thanks for the compliment you look smashing also – honestly.

"I didn't mean like that," he said dismissively. "I meant you look like you just had a bad dream. You wanna talk about it?"

The ever present question between them. If she would tell him everything would probably go back to normal seeing as she never did tell him why she broke up with him. On the other hand, if she did tell him he might get really angry with her for not telling him sooner and be even madder. If she didn't tell him this hostile air would never go away, yet admitting it would be more embarrassing than ever. Either situation sounded terrible.

She glanced to him and found him waiting her response. A look of confusion, worry, and resentment gleaned in his beautiful brown eyes. That look into those eyes made her rethink all the things she didn't tell him. All the times she could have.

Clearing her throat, she started, "Well, I don't know."

* * *

**you know how i love to leave you with cliffies. =] but i do have a question for you all! are you dying to know right this instant what happened between them!?!?! i know some of you are. vote: _should i have mitchie tell shane now and everything go hunky dory or should i draw it out even more??_ you decide!! and dont worry. im not going to make this everything happens perfectly in the end. you know me. i dont even know what that stuff is. =] again, thanks for reviewing. they make my day brighter!! now vote! LOVE YOU!**


	5. The Reason

**whose amazing!! i am. =] two chapters in two days. hopefully this will satisfy you for awhile. im just kidding. ill post again soon no fear! well i know alot of you are confused and wondering what happened between Mitchie and Shane. well this is the chapter that explains it all! so i hope after this you are done being confused. if you still are just tell me your confusions! i will straighten them out for you.**

**another note. i think im gonna post a new camp rock story ive been working on. all in favor?**

**hmm. what else do i wanna say. besides you guys are all amazing for reviewing and favoriting and alerting. you guys rule! keep up all the awesome reviews. hopefully this doesnt disappoint.**

**time for me to shut up..... =]**

**Chapter Five:**** The Reason**

**Saturday – 11:34pm**

"Well," Shane edged leaning forward in his chair.

Mitchie was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move if she wanted too. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

"Do you remember what I told you … that day?" she started, not knowing any better way.

A flash of something – anger maybe – passed over his perfect face. "How could I forget? You told me that it just wasn't working out with us anymore, that you weren't that into it. Just out of the blue, I never saw it coming. Everything was perfect up until that day; I never once thought you would be feeling that way. That's what killed me the most. I kept going over every day we were together every day we weren't, trying to figure out what I had done wrong. Trying to figure out what would make you stop wanting to be with me. Honestly, I couldn't figure out anything. So what was it Mo, I would really like to know now because you broke my heart," he ranted, his usually cool demeanor vanishing away.

His eyes were dark with ever present hurt and anguish, and Mitchie knew she had put that there. She had killed him that day, and she will regret it for as long as she lives. She never intended to hurt him that badly and hearing it now made it a hundred times worse.

"I know," she whispered feeling the tears working their way out of her eyes. "I'm really sorry for everything I did to you. I never intended for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry."

"Then why did you break up with me Mitchie? Why!?" he exclaimed loudly, this was the angriest she had ever heard him.

"I had too," she said barely audible.

"You had too!" he bellowed incredulously. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Mitchie hit her hand against the counter. "Will you just listen for a second!" she yelled adding, "please?"

Shane nodded reluctantly sinking back into his stool.

"Okay, thank you. You remember the night before I broke up with you, how you and your brothers were at that party. Well, I was on my way to that party even though I told you I decided to stay home cause I didn't feel good. Anyway, I rode the bus most of the way there but then I missed my stopped and had to get off at an unfamiliar stop. The place was really dark and sketchy looking yet me doing the idiot that I am thought it wouldn't be too bad."

"Remember how I told you I kept thinking someone was following me and watching me at night that same week and you said it was just beginning paranoia, well I was right. Someone had been following me for longer than a week almost a month. And that night was the night he won – my stalker," she choked out barely able to say the word.

He shifted in his seat eyes boring into hers. He couldn't believe this – his eyes read it. He didn't speak though; he wanted to hear the rest.

"Well, I was walking down the street and I thought I recognized a street name so I turned down this dark alley, don't comment I know I'm stupid," she said pointing her finger at Shane to silence him. "I thought it would be faster to take that way than to walk the three more blocks to get there, a short cut. I was walking down the alley when I thought I heard something behind me. I glanced around and couldn't find anything so I kept walking. Not much later I heard footsteps behind me so I picked up the pace."

"Long story short he caught up with me," said Mitchie softly not looking at Shane.

The scrape of the stool startled her. Shane was in front of her within seconds wrapping his strong arms around her frail body. "What did he do to you?" he asked quietly although he could have guessed.

"Things," she muttered burying her head in his shoulder to cry.

"Oh Mitchie," he sighed, holding her tight fearing she might slip away from him again.

"I was so embarrassed that I couldn't tell you. I didn't know what to do. It just didn't feel the same with you anymore because I kept thinking back to that night. So I had to end it. I thought it would have been better for both of us. I thought I would have been able to handle him but he was too strong."

"Mo, what did he do to you?" he demanded holding her at arm's length so he could look her in the eyes.

Embarrassment flooded her face. "I don't want to say."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked angrily.

She nodded tears falling onto his shirt. "I still have scars."

"You have scars? What in the hell did he do to you?" exclaimed Shane anger flaring.

Mitchie silently rolled down the top of her shorts to reveal two scars. One scar was right below her belly button. The other scar was just underneath her left hip bone. Shane bent down to examine it running his fingers across the puffed up, white scar, she flinched.

"I'm sorry," he said replacing his fingers on the scar, she didn't flinch this time. "Anywhere else?"

"I had some bruises but they are mostly gone now," she said pulling her shorts back up. "I have one more scar. It's in an awkward place so deal with me for a second."

Good thing she decided to wear a sports bra after her shower. She pulled her oversized bed t-shirt up above her and pulled her sports bra down slightly to show a deep pink scar above her right breast. Shane's eyes pleaded with her, she gave in. He traced the long scar with his forefinger not believing any of this. How could he have let this happen?

"Is there anything else?"

"Besides these and the bruises, just my dignity," she scoffed; secretly wishing Shane would never stop his fingers.

He gazed at her asking without saying. "Did he?"

Embarrassed, she nodded.

"No way," he muttered unbelievingly. "Did you know who it was? We can get them arrested."

"No, no, no," she said quickly. "That would show weakness, he would definitely know that he got to me. I'm not giving him that satisfaction."

"But what if he does this again Mo? What about all those innocent girls he might come across. He needs to be stopped."

"Just give it a rest Shane," she said breaking free of his grasp. "It's over and done with. I was beaten and raped; I'm trying to move past that part. It hasn't been easy to say the least but I'm getting better. I'm still really paranoid sometimes. But I've gotten over the grief. I'm tough I can handle it. I handled it alone for three months. It's not going to be any different now that you know. By the way, you're the only other one that knows. Well besides CC, Lo, and my dad. Plus I was seeing a therapist. I'm making progress."

He nodded getting all his unasked questions answered. The guilt would not leave him though. "I feel terrible."

"Yeah well stuff happens, and maybe I shouldn't have broken it off with you like that. But I was scared and I didn't know any better."

"You should have told me, I would have understood."

"Yeah I see that now, but you would have tried to go after him which wouldn't have been a smart move. I saved you from doing something stupid."

"But at the same time you were beating yourself up over something that I could have helped," he said passionately. "We would still be together; I would have made you feel better. Did you not think I could make you feel better? Was I not doing a good job?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right state of mind when I decided that. I wish I could go back and change everything so that wouldn't have even happened."

Shane brushed away a stray tear. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered drawing her into his arms once again.

"Yeah I hope so," sighed Mitchie sadly.

**

* * *

**

Sunday – 10:24am

Mitchie woke the next morning feeling refreshed. After she explained everything to Shane a barrier broke on her and for the first time in three months she felt light. She felt like she would be able to move on completely from this episode in her life now. It was all behind her. The stalker was millions of miles away back in Jersey. Shane knew everything. And she was about to start her new career. Life couldn't have been anymore perfect than that.

Until breakfast.

"Mitchie!" exclaimed Nate; he was sitting at the table eating toast.

A beautiful blond girl sat on his right, and a pretty redhead sat across from him. The blond turned around with a grin the size of Asia on her face – she looked vaguely familiar. The redhead didn't bother to look at her; she kept munching on her muffins or at least pretending to eat them.

"We have friends that would love to meet you," explained Jason upon entering the kitchen.

The blond shot up from her seat and raced over to Mitchie. She enveloped her in a perfume scented hug. "Hello, I'm Chelsea! I've been dying to meet you."

"Chelsea," she muttered – oh yeah Chelsea, from prom. "Oh hey! It's really nice to meet you too."

"You and I are going to be very good friends," Chelsea said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," said Mitchie, laughing at the hyper girl.

Nate pointed to the redhead. "And she is Shane's-"

"Shanie!" yelled the redhead tackling the sleepy Shane as he walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and continued to give him the most passionate kiss Mitchie's ever had the displeasure to witness.

"Girlfriend," finished Nate lamely.

Mitchie didn't even hear Nate. She didn't even hear the kissy noises the couple was making. All she saw was Shane's face. His eyes locked on hers. Guilt spread across the face that used to make her knees feel like jello. A sudden sickness filtered through her, she needed to leave… now. She turned and ran for the door. Nothing phased her: not the beating rays of the morning sun, not the other sets of feet that followed her outside, not the fresh smell of salt water, nothing.

Only one thing crossed her mind.

Shane had a girlfriend, and that said girlfriend was not her.


	6. The Understanding

**hello there loves. so i hope you are all unconfused now. if you still are then you got a problem. im just kidding. =] confused just email me. thanks for everyone who is sticking with this story. i promise it will get interesting soon. =]**

**Chapter Six:**** The Understanding**

**Sunday – 10:31am**

Disbelief, shock, anger, betrayal, rage, rejection, and sorrowful – all these emotions swirled through Mitchie. She held herself close heaving silently wishing for all this to go away. She had let him touch her last night, let him in only to be disappointed in the end.

Then there was that nagging voice in the back of her mind, Caitlyn. _You were the one that broke up with him in the first place. You can't be mad at him for moving on._ And she knew it her friend was right. Even when she wasn't around she was still right.

With extreme frustration Mitchie sprinted off the porch and into the wilderness. She didn't care where she ended up as long as it was far enough away from _them_. Then again, nothing would be far away enough to block the image that was now embedded in her mind. Shane kissing another girl. The reality of the situation still hadn't sunk in. He had moved on. Without her.

**

* * *

**

10:44am

Mitchie ran. She ran until her bare feet hit the softness of the beach. Her toes sunk into the warm sand. She paused letting the sun soak down on her.

Right then and there, she had an epiphany.

"I, Mitchie Jordan, vow to all my friends and family that I will not let Shane Gray stand in the way of letting me have fun here and continuing my career as a singer," she said aloud to the empty beach.

Just saying it gave her this new satisfaction and drive she hadn't had fifteen minutes prior. Mitchie had never let a boy interfere with anything in her life. She wasn't about to start now. She would make new friends and maybe even meet new boys.

It was evident though – she was going to have to attempt to get over Shane Gray. Easier said than done, right?

Pushing all thoughts of him aside, Mitchie raced to the bright blue ocean, not caring that she was only wearing her short shorts and a long t-shirt, and jumped into a crashing wave. The initial shock of the water took her breath away. Coldness shocked her body leaving her feeling numb for a good three minutes and a half. After a while the cold became another element to her. There was no cold anymore, just the sun beating down on her as she floated on her back in this gorgeous water.

Shouts from the beach reached her ears. She popped up and saw a number of people waving her in from the beach. She hadn't noticed how far she had drifted out.

"Mitchie!" yelled Nate, waving frantically at her.

"I'm coming," she called back lazily – no need to rush it.

She cut through the water like an Olympic swimmer. All those lessons as a child paid off, money well spent in her mind. She emerged from the glittering ocean drenched from head to foot.

"Hey guys," she said lamely glancing from Nate to Jason to Chelsea to Shane – wait Shane? Mitchie did a double take; yes Shane was standing in front of her the guiltiest expression she'd ever seen plastered on his face. The redhead was nowhere in sight, curious.

"That looks like fun!" exclaimed Chelsea. "Can I join?"

Jason held fast to her thin wrist. "That is not the reason we came here."

Chelsea sunk back, Mitchie liked her more already. "I'm fine guys, really. I've wanted to see the ocean since I got here last night. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"We can tell," laughed Nate amusedly.

She hit him on the arm. "No need to point out the obvious."

"We were just making sure you were okay," Jason said softly, always the practical one.

She gave in and let herself glance to Shane. He looked up at the same time and locked gazes. "Everything is perfectly," she said over exaggeratedly.

Shane stepped forward. "Do you mind if I talk to Mitchie alone?"

Chelsea stepped in front of Mitchie casting a protective glance at Shane – interesting. Mitchie gently pushed the blond aside. "Thanks guys, I think I can handle it."

The three backed away slowly keeping their eyes on Shane.

"Looks like you've acquired a bit of an anti-Shane group," she said jokingly.

Laughter was not evident in Mr. Gray's face.

"Guess not," she sighed, staring at the sand in her toes.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

She kept her gaze fixed on the sand; it had all these different shades of tan or whatever color sand is along with little black pieces – so pretty. "For what?" she asked feigning stupidity.

Silence followed. "For not telling you," he finally said quietly.

She shrugged. "When were you going to tell me? We hadn't spoken in over three months. I never expected you to pick up the phone and call me. Nevertheless to tell me you had a new girlfriend," she said barely able to spit out the last word. "I'm not mad at you. I never expected you to wait for me. I guess I wished you would but you didn't. And I'm okay with that. I'm glad you moved on. I broke your heart and you found love again. Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"Is it?" he asked forcefully, his tone brought her eyes to his. "Is that what we have to settle for in life? So our first love doesn't work, we have to settle for second best? I hardly see that as a want in everyone's life."

This stunned Mitchie into silence.

Shane continued. "I waited for you Mo. I waited as long as I could. Every day I called you and texted you. All of them going unanswered that I finally just stopped. Everyone kept telling me I was wasting my time on something that wasn't going to happen. I told them I would make it work. After the first month I stopped. Not even I could handle the rejection anymore. It killed me. So I told myself that I would try to forget you and move on. Amberly was someone who comforted me when there was no one else around. To say I fell in love with her would go against everything my mother taught me about not lying. She's merely a distraction from you," he said softly, his beautiful light brown eyes searching hers.

"I – I – I," Mitchie stuttered, not able to form words.

"I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm just telling you how I feel. I've kept this to myself for three unbearably long months."

"I don't know what to say," Mitchie finally blurted out. "I never expected you to find anyone else in that short of time. I guess it just shocked me to see her… with you. I messed us up big time, and I don't know if things will ever be the same between us again. And for that I'm truly and genuinely sorry. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I think it's better if you and I start over."

"Start over completely?" asked Shane bringing his finger up to stroke her face.

She pulled back. "It's going to take me a lot longer to be able to trust again. Not that I didn't trust you before, it's just this whole dealing-with-it thing. Dr. Moran told me I shouldn't jump back into any serious relationship as it might harm me even more than I've already been."

"If a best friend is what you need, I'm here for you," he said boldly as if swearing an oath.

Mitchie laughed. "I missed that. You being able to make me laugh when you do the stupidest things. A best friend is exactly what I need right now. I left all mine back home in Jersey."

Shane smiled knowingly. "I'm here for you Mo, and if you're ever ready for the more than best friends' part again, I will still be here. This time I'm not going anywhere," he said pulling her into a hug.

Mitchie inhaled the smell of Shane letting it overwhelm her senses.

"I will wait for you forever," he whispered into her hair.

**

* * *

**

12:01pm

"Everyone accounted for?" Frank, the boy's father, stated doing another head count.

Jason, Nate, Shane, Chelsea, another girl Mitchie had yet to meet, and Mitchie all sat around a big conference table in one of the many rooms at Camp Rock, she discovered that that is what they call the house – quite clever in her opinion. Frank called a meeting to discuss what was expected of everyone while staying here.

"Now that we are all finally here, let's go around the table and introduce everyone," said Frank over the groans of his sons.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'll go first."

"Excellent," smiled Frank. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"My name is Mitchie and I'm from New Jersey," she was interrupted by agreeable shouts from the boys. "I'm a small town girl ready to make her mark on the world."

Frank's eyes crinkled into a smile – the same amazing color as his sons. "Perfect, next," he said nodding his head at the strawberry blond next to me.

"Hi, I'm Kensley. I'm from Ohio, and I'm ready to show the world that even girls can rock," she said in a deep, throaty voice Mitchie never would have expected to come from her.

"Hey Kensley," everyone chorused.

Next was Chelsea. "Hey everyone! I'm Chelsea and I'm going to show the world that blonds can be smart and make music too."

Mitchie giggled to herself. Chelsea was going to be a riot, kind of like someone she left back home. There was no need to have the boys' introduce themselves. Although Shane felt he had to talk about himself for a good five minutes at least – typical.

"Now that we all know each other let me lay out some ground rules," Frank started becoming all business-like. "Being here is a privilege and can be taken away at anytime. Each one of you is here to perfect your style whether it be singing, playing, dancing or what have it. This is strictly a place to create and express yourself in ways that wouldn't be possible if we stuck you in the middle of a city. Now, don't start thinking that this is going to be boot camp, we will have fun. Making music should be fun to all of you that's why you are all here. We're experimenting with the saying that different atmospheres give you a different outlook on life. So, have fun, make amazing music, and let's get ready for this tour!"

The group shouted their agreement in delight. Frank dismissed them for lunch and told them that their first assignment will be given to them at dinner tonight.

"So, we're kind of at summer school?" questioned Chelsea, walking alongside Mitchie to the kitchen.

"I guess you could say that."

"Or more like a summer camp," suggested Kensley popping up on the other side of Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled happily. "Or Camp Rock," she added lamely earning a round of laughs from her new friends and band mates.

Every minute looked better than the last. Mitchie Jordan was going to have fun nothing was going to get in her way now.


	7. The Strength

**loook at me! im finally updating this story and im seriously and completely sorry for not having updated sooner! i kinda fell into a funk with this story and with writing ECC i just forgot about it. and im extremely sorry for all of you who actually like this story. i didnt know if i wanted to continue it for a while there. but people are still reviewing today asking me when i will update and i feel i needed to give you a chapter. and hopefully you gusy like it enough for me to continue writing it. maybe i can manage my time better with writing BP and ECC. if you still like this story then tell me and i will write more!**

**thanks for all who reviewed this story. and if you are reading this chapter than snaps to you for waiting for me for this long! i know i can be unbearable at times. just get on me about it and i will write it until i cant any longer. hahah hopefully you like this one!**

**enjoooy. youve waited long enough!**

**Chapter Seven:**** The Strength**

**Sunday – 3:11pm**

The daunting first assignment loomed ever closer. Ever since Frank announced it it's all Mitchie's been able to think about, well that and a certain dark-haired someone. She was determined to keep her mind filled with the assignment instead of him. She drained herself with questions: What kind of assignment would it be? Would it be hard? Would she like it? Just to ignore the lingering thoughts of him from taking over again. She shook her head hoping it would erase all thoughts of the assignment and him; it worked for .3 seconds.

After spending a little too much time with the girls, Mitchie kindly excused herself to her room. Kensley and Chelsea made her promise not to run away; she agreed. Don't get her wrong, she loved having some girl friends here but every moment she was with them it reminded her of CC and Lo which made her want to cry forever. She stole away to her bedroom and pulled out an unopened suitcase. Unzipping the bag, Mitchie dug around until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" she proclaimed as she extracted the big scrapbook. She hadn't had a chance to look at it since she received it a couple days prior.

Mitchie flipped through the pages relishing and remembering every moment. Her watery laugh echoed through her room. CC and Lo's smiles were getting to her. She wondered what they were doing at this exact moment. The next page killed her a tiny bit on the inside. Shane's impeccable handsomeness covered the page from Prom. Her stomach twisted up into little knots, and she felt she would be sick. Slamming the scrapbook shut, she tossed it lazily onto her bed. She would read it later when she was more up to it. Standing Mitchie decided it was time to explore the house.

Mitchie took this chance to wander through the mansion aka Camp Rock. She relished the quietness of her own footsteps – and hoped it wouldn't allow her to think too much – as she searched through room after room. Each room was a completely different style than the last. She walked through at least three decades of music in the past three rooms. The funny thing was though that every room contained at least one Gray boy. The last room she was in was a fifties themed room where Nate was the spokesperson dressed up in the fifties get-up and slicked back hair. It was more amusing to see which Gray boy occupied each room than the actual room itself.

She stopped in front of a bright green door curiously gazing at its exterior. Which Gray boy could possibly be bright green? Deep down in her heart she had a feeling of who it was. She pushed through the door and instantly had her breath taken away. The room was painted a dull blue color, but you could hardly see it through all the scribbles. She stepped closer to examine the writings – lyrics. Running her hand over a few music notes, Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the lyrics.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart. Of what it means to know just who I am. I think I've finally found a better place to start. But no one ever seems to understand._

She raced across the room reading more and more of the scribbled writings. Every word, every lyric was written to her or about her. She didn't know how she knew she just knew it was. Almost every part of the wall was occupied with the hurried scrawl, even the parts at the top. It took her a moment to recover from the shock. This room must be his, there was no denying it. She looked around, but there was no bed to be found just a huge grand piano sitting in the middle of the room.

Her feet moved without thinking. She fell onto the bench, her fingers landing on the keys. Music sheets were strewn all over the piano. She picked up a few and began to read.

_Young hearts, I believe that we are not far from becoming who we truly are. Love is on its way._

She placed the sheet back on the stand not wanting to read it anymore. Instead of reading how much she had hurt him she decided to play the music. Within the first three bars she was already sucked into the beauty. It was simple, angelic, and completely true. She couldn't help herself, she started to sing along with her playing – scratching out words and inputting her own if she liked them better.

She didn't know how long she sat at the piano perfecting the song he had wrote about her. It wasn't until a chair scraped the floor below that she finally looked up from the music to find him standing there with an amused expression on his face. She hopped up from the bench knocking it over in the process.

Shane moved across the room and picked it up before she had a chance to turn around. "It's okay," he told her patting the bench, "keep playing. It sounds better than what I had."

Mitchie glanced at him hesitantly before sitting back down on the bench with Shane beside her. His body heat radiated off him messing with her mind. She placed her hands over the keys but was suddenly overcome with nerves. She shouldn't be so anxious around him still. They were going to be just friends anyway. It was the best thing for them, right? Which was why she couldn't stop glancing over at him every three seconds just to look at him? Yeah, that doesn't particularly sound like just friends.

"Here let me start you off," he said placing his hands on the lower octaves. "I'll play lower and you can come in with the higher part."

His strong hands danced along the piano elegantly, almost unbelievably gentle. The piano opened up its gorgeous sound emitting the insanely moving melody Shane had concocted. Finding strength in his music she began playing along with him. Shane added a bit of his touch by making up interesting trills and pairings. Her laughter was so immense she had to stop. This was how it was supposed to be with Shane; easy, fun, effortless.

"I see you've made a few changes to my lyrics," he said amused, "and my music."

"I'm sorry," she said bashfully. "I wanted to see how it sounded, and once I start playing something I have to make it perfect – at least to me. You don't have to use them at all. I was just scribbling down like I always do."

Shane shushed her. "Shut up, they are really good. And I was really struggling on the chorus."

Mitchie adverted her eyes from his. She had read the chorus and it was brilliant, brilliantly devastating. She knew she had hurt him, but it just shows how much she truly broke him. "I'm sorry; I probably wasn't supposed to see this was I?"

He shrugged. "I started writing this after a month of not talking to you. I was in a dark place and this song just came to me. I've been tooling with it on and off ever since. Don't be sorry, we've gone through this plenty of times now. All is forgiven on my part."

She nodded still feeling bad. "I'm still sorry though. Reading this made me realize just how much I'd hurt you and it kills me to know that."

Shane captured her face in his hand. Her first reaction was to jump and run away but she stayed. The attraction compelled her to stay extremely still. "Thank you," he muttered appreciatively.

"I'm trying." And she truly was.

"I know you are, but listen to me now because we are not going to talk about this again. I'm not going to dwell on the past if you aren't either. What's done is done. What's happened has happened and it's over now. There's nothing we can do about it. We both made mistakes we aren't proud of. I know it's going to take awhile for you to trust me, but I'm willing to work it out. We can be friends right? We can throw music back and forth at each other like we're talking. It's just easy and I don't want to lose that with you. I have too much fun with you to worry about other things. I told you I'm okay with being friends, and I want to make this friendship work."

Mitchie regretted ever saying she wanted to only be friends with him. How could she after all they've been through? There's so much history between them, how could she be just friends? He seemed so hell-bent on being friends with her now that there was no way she could take that away from him. She did love hanging out with him, just like they used too. She just wasn't sure if she could stop herself from lunging at him every time he looked at her a certain way. Why did she always have to open her big mouth and make everything worse than it really was?

"Are we going to be able to make this friendship work because I don't want to lose that with you Mo?" he asked almost pleaded. His eyes stunned her into silence – like always.

She nodded reluctantly. Yeah, making this friendship work was going to be a lot more strength than she thought she had.

"Dinner!" the yell of Shane's mother, Angela, spread throughout the house driving the pair of them apart. They hadn't known they were sitting so close together.

Shane rose from the bench extending his hand to her. "Come on," he said smiling warmly.

**

* * *

**

6:27pm

To say Nate was surprised at seeing Shane and Mitchie walk into the dining room together – smiling at that – was an understatement. He gaped at the pair wondering what had happened and immediately planned on asking both of them after dinner. Shane went to sit next to the youngest Gray, Alex, who held the same facial expression as Shane – wonderful, already corrupting the mind of an eight year old. Mitchie settled herself between Chelsea and Kensley feeling better already. She sat directly across from Shane which made it extremely hard to concentrate on anything else than how perfect he looked. Frank sat down at the head of the table and proclaimed dinner. Mitchie silently thanked him; food was a distraction she needed.

After a painstakingly long yet delicious dinner, Frank finally clapped his hands together. An immediate hush fell over the crowded table. Mitchie dropped her fork noisily, her nerves shooting through her body – and the nerves were not just from the assignment. Redness stretched across the curves of her pretty face. Frank simply smiled at her.

"Now I know you all have been dying to get your first assignment so listen closely," he said. Everyone around the table leaned closer to him automatically. Mitchie caught Shane's eyes and felt her insides turn to goo. "Since we're all relatively new to each other I felt we needed an exercise to become closer. I want us all to be a family and families know everything about each other." He pulled a hat from underneath the table. "In this hat are all your names. I will draw out names two by two and whosever name you land with is going to be your partner for the remainder of our stay here. Don't get all freaked out about this. I know the boys are supposed to be working together and so are the girls, but this is all in the plan. All these assignments and exercises will be done with this partner. Are you ready for find out your partners?"

Whispered comments erupted among the excited teenagers. Mitchie couldn't help but feel anxious. Was she ready to tell some almost complete stranger about her estranged life? The only one who knew even remotely enough about her was… And she didn't know if she was ready to be that open with him again.

Frank cleared his throat again drawing her out of her thoughts. In front of him were three piles with two pieces of paper each. His hand fell on the first pile. With extra dramatization he pulled the papers slowly up to his eyes and slowly read each with his eyes. He opened his mouth, "First group is Nate and Kensley."

Nate and Kensley nodded to each other appreciatively. Mitchie's nerves spiked. With Nate partnered she felt even more anxious than before. Nate was one of the people she would have been able to open up too. Chelsea caught onto her nervousness and rubbed her arm gently. The pure heart behind her action almost brought tears to Mitchie's eyes making her miss Caitlyn and Lola even more.

Frank brought the middle pile up to his eyes. A smile crept onto his face. "The second group is Chelsea and…" _Please, let it be me_. "Jason."

Chelsea smiled shyly at Jason which went completely unnoticed by Mitchie. For she was in her own state of panic. She glanced from Chelsea to Nate wondering if this was some kind of horrible joke they were playing on her. Were they really going to pair her up with _him_? After finally having some closure between them they were going to make them partner up and open up their feelings to each other. Really, was this at all necessary?

Frank didn't seem to notice the million emotions crossing through Mitchie's eyes and face since he picked up the last pile happily. His eyes were on her – she didn't have to move an inch to know that. He was trying to read her, she knew that too.

"And our final group is Mitchie and Shane, big surprise," he added lightly.

Everyone joined in with his clapping knowing this was to be a joyful dinner. Mitchie sucked up her pride. Nate looked at her worriedly but she merely shook him off; she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. The two of them had been fine earlier; they would be perfectly fine being partners.

"Everyone fine with these pairings?" Frank asked but it really wasn't a question. "For our first assignment then, I've decided were going to get to know our partners a little better so I want everyone to write a short letter that explains who you are. This is to be done by Wednesday. We will present these to the group that night as to understand more about who you are and where you come from."

Each individual nodded their agreement. Of course no one else seemed to have a problem with this assignment or these pairings to be exact.

"In honor of our first night together we have organized a bonfire on the beach so whenever you all are ready you may join us on the beach for some fun," Frank said rising from the table – dinner had ended.

Nate and Jason rose with Frank hurrying to the kitchen to wash off their plates and get to the bonfire. Mitchie took her time hoping that if she stalled long enough Shane would leave the room. She should have known better than that. Of course he was going to wait for her.

As she picked up her plate and moved to the kitchen Shane was right there beside her. The concept of friendship was already becoming hard for her, but now that they were going to together almost every day they were here it would make it all that more harder. She took one wrong step by looking into his eyes and felt all those old emotions rush back to her. She held onto the edge of the counter to steady herself from the sudden realization.

"Mo, if you're not okay with us working together I completely understand," he gushed out, placing his plate in the dishwasher. "I will talk to Frank and he will let you partner with Nate instead. Believe me I didn't know this was going to happen either."

She shook her head at him.

"What?" he suddenly asked confused by her reaction.

"It's okay, I'm not going to back down and cry just because I have to work with you this whole summer," she started. "I knew coming into this I was going to have to see you. I prepared myself for it, and although we are trying to be friends it's still going to be hard. But sometimes you have to do things that are hard and things that you don't particularly want to do. Not that I don't want to be partners with you it's just a little soon for us to be together a lot?"

Shane nodded his head understandingly. "I completely get what you're saying, and if at any time you think it's too much for us to work together I will go to Frank. He will understand."

Mitchie placed her hand on Shane's arm – unexpected. "Shane, stop worrying please. It's making me not want to work with you, but maybe it's what we need. I've learned I need to face my fears and tackle them head-on instead of letting them get the better of me."

"You're afraid of me," he wondered slightly amused.

She rolled her eyes. "Always the cocky one aren't you? I'm not afraid of you exactly, I'm more afraid of what we could be. Why am I telling you this? What am I saying?" She pushed herself – literally – away from him. She wasn't thinking straight. It's just when she gets with him she has a tendency to say things she doesn't mean to say. Or things that shouldn't be said at least.

Shane caught a hold of her hand. "Mo, please don't go running away from me. That only makes it harder on me. I'm trying really hard to be a good friend right here. You should be allowed to tell me these things seeing as they have to do with me. But for us to ever become good friends again you're going to need to be comfortable talking to me. Are you?"

She took one look into his warm eyes and that was all she needed. "Of course," she whispered, "even after everything we've been through, you're one of the only people I can turn too. I don't understand it at all. It's like I can't just be friendly with you, it's too weird. I've been thinking about what you told me last night and everything we've talked about today, and I just don't know what to think. I want to trust you, more than anything. But I just don't know if I can allow myself that vulnerability right now."

He moved closer to her, holding her eyes the entire time. His hand brushed her pale cheek slowly. Mitchie held her breath and allowed the tender gesture. The feeling of his gentle hands sent memories from the summer crashing back to her. The same question pounded in her chest: was she strong enough?


End file.
